


Iron and Fire

by crowbeakspade



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Violence, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeakspade/pseuds/crowbeakspade
Summary: You are captured by the Blackrock Clan and subsequently subjugated. How fun!Set during Warlords of Draenor.





	Iron and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Old gift fic from around 2014. Please forgive any inaccuracies, I just love excuses to fulfill wishes~

This is it, captured by the Blackrock Clan.

Your captors send you unnerving glances while dragging you to what can only be the great and frightening Blackrock Foundry. Bruises form on your wrists and neck underneath the dark iron shackles they put you in for “extra precaution”. You are rather slippery, and given the chance you might be able to slip away from the huge, lumbering idiots. Unfortunately, luck is not on your side tonight, and you enter the shadowy forge whether you like it or not.

The castle-like building is poorly lit, the only light coming from the red hot forges scattered around. The noise of crashing steel and hissing coals is deafening. The orcs pull tighter on your chains.

In what appears to be the main hall, they let go of you, and the weight of the iron shackles pulls you to the ground. A deep, grizzly laugh pulls your attention from the pain in your joints and you look upwards.

“Well well, look what the Gronn dragged in.”

Your first thought is ‘he’s huge’, but then you start to look closer. For an orc, the guy in front of you isn’t just huge, he’s massive, probably easily towering over any Draenei you’ve ever seen. His skin is sick and gray, warped. The armor covering him glows and pulses with red heat, and his eyes mimic the effect. To be frank, he’s the most frightening thing you’ve ever seen.

He rises from his metal throne, dropping the hammer in his right hand, and approaches you. He’s close enough now that you can smell him, thick and heavy like burning wood and musk. You feel uncomfortably warm as he tilts your face up towards his.

“Thought you and your friends could ambush the Blackrock Clan? Silly little one.”

You’re scared, that’s a fact, but there’s something about the way he talks to you that makes your head feel foggy.

“Come, I’ll show you what it’s like to play with us.”

When the collar around your neck suddenly grows tight, you notice his hand on the chain leash. Ashamed, you’re nearly pulled, no, dragged across the stone floor. The other orcs fill the room with gritty laughter. At his throne, he sits, and beckons you into his lap. You comply wordlessly.

He raises his hand to stroke your cheek and his skin is rough against your face. You shift awkwardly on top of him.

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you,” he says, voice lower and darker than before. The air feels heavy, and you can hardly breathe.

With one swipe he rips the tattered fabric from your body. Your face flushes; it’s colder in here than you remember. His hands graze your chest and you jerk away. He snorts.

“Remove my armor.”

You hesitate, and he grips your arm forcefully. “Do you need me to do it for you?”

You shake your head.

“Good.“

Your hands fiddle with the iron clasps on the belt protecting his waist, and when you start to struggle he sighs and helps out. For that, you’re thankful. He slides it off and on to the ground. The tent in his leather pants is big, more than big. You look away.

He pulls your attention towards him again, looking in to your eyes. You shiver.

“The name’s Blackhand. Warchief Blackhand. Remember it well, you’ll be screaming it later.”

His hand guides yours to his groin and you’re nearly about to pass out. Pulling down the rough leather, you reveal his cock, already dripping with precum. It’s impressive, probably about 8 and a half inches, probably more. He notices you staring and grins, lips curling in sinister satisfaction.

“Touch it.”

You’ll admit, you want to, but you’re frozen in fear and in shameful arousal. The orc under you grows impatient.

“Do as I say.” Stern, but not mad. He’s painfully erect. You swallow your pride and run your hand along his shaft. He’s warm, unbearably so. His body heat radiates from him like a furnace. You’re starting to feel a bit warmer yourself. Without being told to, you lean down to plant a kiss on the tip. A kiss turns into a long lick across the head, and a lick leads to you putting the whole thing in your mouth. A grunt from above tells you to continue, and dip down farther to taste even more of him. He’s bitter, like the taste of a copper penny, which isn’t all that pleasant, but for fear of consequence you press on. You can’t even get half way down before his girth alone starts to choke you. He pulls you from his cock via your collar when he knows you can’t take anymore.

“Enough.”

You cough and sputter, trying to get air back into your lungs. You have no idea what came over you, but god it feels so good. Your lustful haze is broken, however, by Blackhand’s grip on your waist. Your hands fly to his chest as he raises your hips over his dick. “O-oh god,” you whisper.

The tip slides in you easily enough, since you helped it along with your demonstration earlier. You shut your eyes tight as he pushes in farther. He’s gentler than you expected, but it still burns like hell. Halfway down and he’s stretching you out; you writhe on top of him without control. “F…Fuck!” You’re screaming and your throat starts to go hoarse. You can’t quite make it balls deep and he knows it, sliding himself out of you agonizingly slowly. A few more times and he settles into a slow pattern of fucking you. You’re leaning your head against his chest, nails digging into the exposed skin on his arms, clenching your eyes shut like your life depends on it. The feeling of him inside you is unbelievable. He fills you so full and you’re not sure you’ve felt anything like this before.

Faster now, and it still hurts, but at this point you like it. You’re begging like a whipped slave, “Please… Please!”

He snarls, “Say my name.”

You moan and huff, unable to form a single word. You’re not sure how much longer you can take him pounding into you.

“Say it!”

You yell at the top of your lungs, “B-Blackhand!”

“More!” he growls, grabbing the chain leash and pulling it hard, pressing the collar against your throat.

“Blackhand!” you scream.

“Again!”

“BLACKHAND!”

He roars, and as terrifying as it is it turns you on more than you can understand. You’re losing consciousness from the lack of air getting to your lungs but you still jolt when you feel his hot seed coating your insides. Before you know it, he releases the chain, and you fall forwards, off of his lap. Ass in the air and unable to move, you lie on the floor, fucked silly and shaking.

“Had enough, little one?” the orc asks, and you can’t find the strength to reply. Behind you, he stands, triumphant. “But we’re not done.”

You try to process those words but it’s too late. Hands position themselves at your waist and you feel a prodding at your entrance again.

“Wait—ahh!”

He’s inside you again, kneeling behind you to fit more in. Every slap of his pelvis against yours sends you further over the edge. One hand leaves your waist to push your head down against the stone floor. You try and grasp for something to hold but the ground is already slick with your release.

“Blackhand… Blackhand…” You’re just muttering his name at this point, semi-incoherently. You know he likes it. With every whisper of his name he fucks you harder, and you can’t even make intelligible words anymore. Your vision is a blur of white hot heat and you can’t control the drool spilling past your lips. You’ve lost track of how many times you’ve cum, embarrassingly.

He notices you losing stamina and laughs, squeezing your waist tight. "Is it too much for you? Heh, weak.”

His hand comes down hard on your ass, pulling you back from the brink of exhaustion. You belt a strangled scream, and you don’t even care how awful you look by now. You hear him grunt with satisfaction.

“Do that again, whelp.”

Another smack to your exposed skin leaves your vision blurred. You howl in pain and pleasure and he drinks it in like fine wine. For the millionth time, you cum, sending shudders through your body.

Out of breath and possibly body fluids, you make one final request. “Don’t… stop…”

Thankfully, that’s all the Orc needs to finish inside you. With a roar that would pale a rylak’s, his cum fills you up full. The leash chain grows slack and you let your whole body sink to the floor.

Blackhand pants behind you, clearly pleased. He turns to his clan mates around the room, “Would anyone else like a turn?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later (honestly you don’t know how long), you wake up, cold and clothesless, right outside Frostfire Ridge. Your whole body hurts like hell, and you see bruises you don’t even remember being there. You hear horse hooves on the darkened rock near you.

“By the light, what happened to you?” Khadgar says, looking down at your compromised situation.

A blush fills your cheeks, “You wouldn’t believe the day I've had!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid I'm so sorry


End file.
